Digichatroom-Part 3
by Sora Ishida
Summary: some swearing...not much though


Digichatroom-Part 3  
  
a/n if you people don't like this story THAN DON'T READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and uh don't tell me what the couples should be (I get e-mails) unless I want some suggestions OKAY???????????????????????????  
  
coolguy_SL you do?  
comp_whiz REALLY??????????????  
sccrchamp yes  
comp_whiz that's two people  
sccrchamp HUH??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
sccrchamp ?  
sccrchamp ?  
sccrchamp ?  
sccrchamp ?  
sccrchamp ?  
sccrchamp ?  
sccrchamp ?  
sccrchamp ?  
sccrchamp ?  
sccrchamp ?  
sccrchamp ?  
sccrchamp ?  
sccrchamp ?  
sccrchamp ?  
sccrchamp ?  
sccrchamp ?  
comp_whiz STOP THAT  
sccrchamp no  
sccrchamp ?   
sccrchamp ?  
sccrchamp ?  
sccrchamp ?  
sccrchamp ?  
sccrchamp ?  
sccrchamp ?  
sccrchamp ?  
sccrchamp ?  
sccrchamp ?  
sccrchamp ?  
sccrchamp ?  
sccrchamp ?  
sccrchamp ?  
sccrchamp he he he   
sccrchamp what did you mean by 2 people???  
sccrchamp do YOU like her as well?????????????  
comp_whiz NO  
comp_whiz YAMATO DOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
coolguy_SL HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
comp_whiz anyways, what do you think SL stands for, Taichi??  
sccrchamp wait lemme think  
comp_whiz Sora's lover  
sccrchamp LOL  
coolguy_SL you people are TOTALLY pissin me off  
*coolguy_SL has just logged off*  
sccrchamp did he tell you or something?????  
comp_whiz yes  
sccrchamp isn't he gonna just like HATE you (not that you should really care though)  
comp_whiz probably. But oh well.  
sccrchamp so…what do I do about Sora?  
comp_whiz tell her maybe?  
sccrchamp think I should? I mean, does she even like ME???  
comp_whiz dunno. But I have a feelin she likes Corey  
sccrchamp WHO???????????????????????????  
comp_whiz he's my friend. And she chatted with him before and now they're REALLY close friends and he also likes her  
sccrchamp FUCK  
sccrchamp FUCK  
sccrchamp FUCK  
sccrchamp FUCK  
sccrchamp FUCK  
sccrchamp FUCK  
sccrchamp FUCK  
sccrchamp FUCK  
sccrchamp FUCK  
sccrchamp FUCK  
sccrchamp FUCK  
sccrchamp FUCK  
sccrchamp FUCK  
sccrchamp FUCK  
sccrchamp FUCK  
sccrchamp FUCK  
sccrchamp FUCK  
sccrchamp FUCK  
sccrchamp FUCK  
sccrchamp FUCK  
comp_whiz CALM YOURSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
sccrchamp do you know for SURE that she likes him?  
comp_whiz no I'm just saying she COULD  
sccrchamp bye bye. I'm gonna call her now.  
comp_whiz are you gonna tell her?  
sccrchamp no, I'll just call for fun.  
sccrchamp like I always do  
comp_whiz okay bye  
sccrchamp bye  
*sccrchamp has just logged off*  
  
Taichi hung up the phone after he and Sora talked for an hour about anything he could think of since he was desperately trying to find out if she liked him or someone else.  
RING-RING!  
Taichi picked it up, "hello???"  
"YOU BETTER NOT SAY ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OR I WILL KILL YOU, I SERIOUSLY MEAN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Oh, hi, Yamato."  
"DID YOU SAY ANYTHING YET????????????????????????"  
"No, but if you dare piss me off, I WILL!"  
"And then you'll die."  
"Whatever."  
"Do you want her to find out that YOU like her?????????"  
"Um…no."  
"THAN DON'T EVEN GIVE HER THE SLIGHTEST HINT! GOT THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
"Maybe…but than again, Koushiro told me something."  
"What?"  
"Sora likes someone else."  
"WHAT???????????????? WHO??????????????????????"  
"MAYBE she does, and his name's Corey."  
"Corey????? Actually she DOES talk about him a LOT."  
"Than too bad for you."  
"What do you mean? Too bad for you too. You like her as well!"  
"Well, I'm gonna go now. Bye," Taichi hung up. He ran to his computer since Sora said that she would be on.  
  
*sccrchamp has just logged on*  
sweet_ST hi  
sccrchamp hi  
sweet_ST did you check your e-mail?  
sccrchamp huh? No, why?  
sweet_ST I sent you this link, it's on something REALLY funny!  
sccrchamp okay wait.  
  
Five minutes later…  
  
sccrchamp BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
sweet_ST exactly, "you kick my dog!" (if anyone has no clue what I'm talking about, I can send you the link, it's a little "kick dog" thing, and it's REALLY funny!)   
sccrchamp "I live down the street!" LOL "don't lie to me you fuckin liar!"   
sweet_ST THAT was funny.   
sccrchamp I couldn't stop laughing  
*coolguy_SL has just logged on*  
sweet_ST Hi Yamato  
coolguy_SL hi  
(Taichi doesn't say anything for a long time since he's talking to his mom)  
sccrchamp I'm gonna go now  
sweet_ST REALLY???? :( Why?  
sccrchamp I have to go eat, c ya!  
sweet_ST bye!  
*sccrchamp has just logged off*  
coolguy_SL so…  
sweet_ST so…  
coolguy_SL what's up?  
sweet_ST nothing, did you see that link I sent you?  
coolguy_SL YES it was FUNNY!!!!!!!!!! Kinda like a South Park thing.  
sweet_ST South Park is cool. "Oh my god! They killed Kenny!" "YOU BASTARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
sweet_ST Kenny's cool  
coolguy_SL wanna come over to my house? We can watch the movie.  
sweet_ST SURE! I'll be right over!  
*sweet_ST has just logged off*  
  
Yamato was impatiently waiting for Sora to arrive, he finally heard the doorbell.  
"Hi!" Sora cried cheerfully.  
"Hey, so you wanna see it now?"  
"Um…I'm kinda starving…"  
"I'll order pizza than."  
"Thanks, I didn't have anything to eat."  
  
Later after they finish eating and watching the movie…  
  
"I guess I'll go now," Sora stood up.  
"Um…okay."  
"Uh…bye."  
"Bye."  
The two stood there and stared at each other and than they moved closer and…kissed.  
Sora broke off, "I gotta go."  
"Why?"  
"Um…cause, Corey asked me out earlier and I said yes."  
  
to be continued...  
  
kinda short but oh well. I'll try to make the next part longer (TRY) 


End file.
